Una larga noche
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Koushiro tiene la misión de llevar a Mimi a su casa, lamentablemente el camino no es corto y le cuesta resistirse a ella y su actitud efusiva estando ebria. Aunque.. ¿En realidad lo está? One-shoot.


**Titulo: **Una larga noche.

**Summary: **Koushiro tiene la misión de llevar a Mimi a su casa, lamentablemente el camino no es corto y le cuesta resistirse a ella y su actitud efusiva estando ebria. Aunque.. ¿En realidad lo está?

**Nota:** Amo esta pareja y de la nada se me ocurrió que queria escribir algo de ellos:) Surgió en un momento aburrido y pues me gusto como quedo asi que no quise dejarlo sin publicar. Ojala les guste. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Una larga noche.**

Koushiro volvió a suspirar. No le gustaba ese ambiente ni ese tipo de lugares, pero claro a sus amigos les encantaban y ahí estaba el, en un club de esos donde no se respira el aire limpio y donde miles de mujeres se contoneaban en la pista a la espera de un hombre que las invitara a tomar una copa. El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar ante eso. El nunca había sido de esos adolescentes que salen, se emborrachan, bailan con sus amigos o con alguna chica y al día siguiente no recuerdan nada.

Pero claro, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Porque **ella** se lo pidió.

Sus amigos llevaban minutos rogándole salir a divertirse esa noche a uno de esos clubs que a Izumi tanto molestaban pero el muchacho se había negado de toda manera posible hasta que sus malditos amigos recurrieron al único recurso que sabían que él jamás podría evitar.

Ella se le acercó con esos ojitos brillosos abiertos de par en par, sus labios se habían juntado en un puchero y su ceño fruncido. Con esa voz tan dulce suya le había susurrado en el oído "Por favor"

Izumi puso resistencia, enserio lo hizo. Se negó y la castaña volvió a hacer eso de pestañear incansablemente poniéndolo loco. Hecho al aire un par de quejidos y uso miles de tácticas que seguro ya tenía bien practicadas, en fin, Mimi Tachikawa hizo de todo hasta que consiguió que el genio computacional aceptara.

Y helo ahí ahora. Sentado en la barra como un perdedor, con un vaso de refresco de naranja mirando como todos se divertían mientras el solo podía aspirar todo ese humo de cigarro y morir de aburrimiento. Taichi y Yamato tenían a Sora rodeada mientras los tres bailaban divertidos, se notaba el efecto del alcohol en los tres. Hikari y Takeru se habían desaparecido hace mucho rato y seguro que si Tai no estuviera borracho ya hubiera corrido tras ellos para golpear a alguien.

Miyako había arrastrado a un borracho Ken a bailar mientras Jou y Daisuke bailaban con Mimi. Koushiro se preguntaba cómo es que Jou había accedido a ir a ese lugar hasta que recordó que al peli azul el baile tampoco es que se le diera tan mal, justo como estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

El único que faltaba ahí era Iori pero el muchacho solo tenía catorce por lo que aun era demasiado joven para asistir a aquellos lugares de mala muerte donde Taichi les llevaba a emborracharse. Bueno, al menos todos se emborrachaban menos Koushiro, podían tacharlo de aburrido pero el alcohol no le divertía nada, ni siquiera le caía bien. En la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Yamato había sido la primera y última vez que lo probó. Se puso mal, la resaca no desapareció por cuatro días y su estomago lo rechazó inmediatamente. Desde ese entonces hasta ahora Izzy no había vuelto a probar una gota de alcohol.

Pero se notaba a leguas –por sus caras, forma de hablar, movimientos y bueno…actos. –Que todos sus amigos sin excepción eran víctimas del exceso del alcohol, el muchacho pelirrojo al ser el único sobrio se sentía un poco responsable por ellos pero...¡Ey! ya estaban grandes y el no tenia porque andarlos cuidando.

-¡Koushiro necesitamos tu ayuda!

El grito de Miyako lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La peli morada, llevaba un brazo de Mimi sobre sus hombros mientras Sora cargaba con el otro y las dos trataban de ayudar a la castaña a mantenerse de pie. El pelirrojo de inmediato le cedió su asiento a Tachikawa que reía escandalosamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? –indagó Koushiro aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Bebió demasiado. –dijo Sora mientras ella misma se tambaleaba un poco.

Koushiro asintió, no recordaba haber visto a Mimi tomar nada pero sin embargo el no había estado con ella toda la noche así que no tenía la seguridad de que había tomado.

-Mimi. –la llamó el pelirrojo. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola Izzy. –saludó ella con una sonrisa de verdad enorme. -¿Por qué hay cinco de ti? ¡Ja ja! Te ves muy gracioso. ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo? Se te ve verde.

-De verdad está mal. –concluyó Koushiro al oírla reír y decir incoherencias.

-Llévala a su casa. –ordenó Miyako.

-¿Yo?

-Si tu. –repitió Sora.

-P-Pero…

-Vamos, Koushiro. –dijo la pelirroja. –Mírala, así no podrá conducir y todos nosotros estamos ya muy ebrios para asegurar que Mimi llegara sana y salva.

Ante esto la mente del muchacho comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble imaginándose todos los peligros que su querida Mimi podría correr en manos de esos muchachos borrachos. Era su deber lograr que la princesita Tachikawa volviera a su casa a salvo.

-Lo hare. –dijo muy firme. –Vamos Mimi.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie aunque ella alegaba que aun no se quería ir y que quería que el bailara con ella toda la noche. Si Koushiro supiera bailar era seguro que no hubiera podido negarse, pero todo tenía un límite, incluso su adoración por esa mujer.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida aspirando su dulce aroma, Mimi olía a todo lo que le encantaba. Era un poco hipnotizante y aun así muy satisfactorio. La castaña pego mas su cabeza al pecho del pelirrojo haciendo difícil moverse entre la gente, aun así ella parecía no querer moverse y Koushiro para no perderla al sujeto con fuerza de su cintura. Salieron del lugar sin poder ver como Sora y Miyako sonreían malévolamente.

-Que aguafiestas, Izzy. –decía ella con su voz entorpecida. –Yo quería quedarme y divertirme…contigo. –agregó con esa risa suya que parecía una canción para el pelirrojo.

-Ya se Mimi, pero es que estas muy borracha y en un rato no vas a sentirte bien. –explicaba el buscando con la mirada el auto de la chica. –Te lo digo por experiencia.

Dio con el auto de Mimi y la subió de copiloto. No le gustaba mucho conducir pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal, en fin se sentía capaz de llevar a la chica a su casa sin ningún problema.

-Izzy ¿Por qué tú no me quieres? –preguntó la ebria muchachita con un tono que se asemejaba a la tristeza. –Todos me quieren, le agrado mucho a la gente pero a ti no.

-No digas eso Mimi, me caes muy bien. –replicó el sintiéndose sonrojar, intentó disimularlo encendiendo el auto.

-Que mentiroso. –dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

El intentó distraerla encendiendo la radio pero su efecto fue contrario, la canción que ponían era una de amor que Mimi se sabía muy bien y tras cantarla unos instantes como desaforada ella se echo a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó angustiado.

-Es que al único que quiero…al único que necesito…no me quiere. –dejaba soltar con lagrimas mojando sus mejillas.

-Mimi no llores. –le rogó ignorando ese nudo en el estomago. –Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre daría cualquier cosa por…

-¡No! –le cortó ahora molesta. -¡No hables de cosas que no entiendes porque él no quiere estar conmigo!

-No seas tonta. Eres hermosa y…

-¿Y de que me sirve si no puedo llamar su atención? ¿De qué me sirve ser guapa si él prefiere estar frente a su estúpida computadora antes de hacerme caso? ¿Qué sentido tiene ser divertida si el encuentra mi voz desesperante o para que le invito a salir si va a quedarse sentado sin siquiera mirarme cuando yo hago todo para llamar su atención? Contéstame Koushiro ¿De qué me sirve?

El pelirrojo se había quedado sin habla totalmente petrificado ¿Qué debía decir ante eso? Seguro era ese típico caso de sinceridad brutal que venía con la borrachera pero eso no lo había preparado para todo aquello. Sinceramente no tenía palabras.

-Eh Mimi… -balbuceo inseguro sobre que decir. –Tú no necesitas…

-¡Lo necesito, si lo necesito! Pero eso no me ayuda porque él sigue pensando en mí como esa torpe niña que le desesperaba en muchas ocasiones. Sigue prefiriendo pasar sus horas enfrascado en su laptop a aunque sea dedicarme una mirada.

-Mimi. –intervino Izumi. -¿De quién demonios hablas?

La voz que salió de los labios de Koushiro Izumi no se había parecido a la suya. Había sonado demasiado firme y a la vez un poco temblorosa, no admitía replicas pero a la vez estaba suplicante por una respuesta. Mimi sintió su labio inferior temblar levemente ante esto.

-No importa. –dijo intimidada pero segundos después se rió. –Izzy mira. –indicó señalando la ventana. –Ya llegamos, estaciona aquí que aun hay que caminar. –finalizó con otra carcajada. -¿Por qué hay cebras en el estacionamiento?

-Mimi aquí no hay cebras. –replicó Izzy suspirando. La borrachera de Mimi por un momento había sido lo último que le había preocupado.

Estacionó y bajo del auto para ayudar a Mimi a bajar, ella volvió a colgarse de su cuello y a tararear la canción de hace unos minutos muy alegre, parecía que toda la frustración había desaparecido dejando lugar a una felicidad producto de tanto alcohol en su organismo.

-Hola preciosa. –gritó un sujeto que estaba en la acera de enfrente junto a otros tres tipos. -¡Deja al pelirrojo y ven con nosotros a pasarla bien!

Koushiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir la sangre hervir ante las palabras del estúpido. Era un muchacho poco más jóvenes que ellos, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve pero aun así eso no le quitó las ganas a Izumi de matarlo ahí mismo, Mimi sin embargo se echo a reír.

-No es mala idea. –acotó soltando a Izzy. -¡Hola amigo! –exclamó moviendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Koushiro casi se va de espaldas al ver eso. Seguro pronto tendrían que internarlo en un manicomio porque se estaba volviendo loco. Los sujetos, que seguro estaban mucho más borrachos que Mimi cruzaban la acera para encontrarse con ella. El pelirrojo se enfureció ¿Qué hacia Mimi? Estaba llamando a unos extraños que podían seguramente ser peligrosos y lo peor. Lo hacía con una sonrisa y con ese vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

-Hola preciosa. –dijo el más alto de los tipos. -¿Vamos a divertirnos?

-¡Aléjate de ella! –rugió Koushiro dominado por la ira.

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Su guardaespaldas? –había ironizado el último, el más fornido. –Déjala divertirse, idiota.

-Idiota serás tú. –espetó Kou. –Ella se viene conmigo y ustedes ni se le acerquen. –dicho esto tomó a Mimi de la mano.

-¡No seas aburrido! –le pidió el primer tipo que le había gritado. –Ella quiere venir ¿Verdad dulzura?

Koushiro ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Mimi de decir nada porque la escondió tras su espalda encarándose así con los tres muchachitos imprudentes.

-Te dije que la dejaras. –masculló conteniendo la furia.

-Ay Izzy no seas así. –decía la borracha Mimi mientras se acercaba a sus (según ella) nuevos amigos y dejaba que uno de ellos la tomara de la cintura. -¿Ves? Son muy amables.

-¡Suéltala! –bramó el de cabellos rojos fuego. –Ella es una muchacha decente y no irá con ustedes a ningún lado.

-¿Decente? Pues no lo parece con esa ropa y su actitud.

Esto fue el colmo. Koushiro la volvió a esconder tras el arrebatándosela al más alto con un movimiento nada amable y de un empujón tiro al idiota que había hablando al suelo. Los otros dos le miraron amenazantes.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! –gritó furioso. Soltó otro par de empujones y luego tomo a Mimi de la mano caminando con rapidez por la calle.

Ella iba diciendo algo que al muchacho lo tenía sin cuidado, iba tratando de calmar su ira. Ella de pronto volvió a abrazarlo.

-Eres muy lindo cuando te lo propones. –murmuró bajito. –Por eso te quiero tanto.

El adicto a las computadoras –Y a Mimi, pero eso no se dice. –se sonrojó violentamente mientras sentía los labios de la castaña sobre su ardiente mejilla. Quiso alejarla un poco, después de todo estaba ebria y seguro no sabía lo que decía, pero no pudo. Una fuerza desconocida lo obligaba a mantenerla cerca de él y a abrazarla por la cintura como llevaba soñando desde hace años.

Ella se paró frente a él provocando tres cosas diferentes, primero que su rostro quedara peligrosamente cerca del de él. Segundo que no pudieran caminar más. Y tercero que el corazón del joven casi se saliera de su pecho. Siempre había soñado con ese momento, el de poder tener a Mimi tan cerca, después de todo la quería excesivamente desde años atrás.

-¿Tu también me quieres? –preguntó ella. –Dime que si, aunque sea mentira.

-No es mentira, Mimi. –admitió sonrojado. –Te quiero mucho. Tú lo sabes.

-No lo sé, nunca lo dices ni lo demuestras.

-Eso es porque no soy como tú. –explicó. –No sé como demostrar lo que siento.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo abrazó e intento besarlo en los labios con desesperación sin embargo Izzy se lo impidió.

-No Mimi. –dijo. –Estas borracha, tú no quieres hacer esto.

-No seas así. –pidió la castaña. –Yo que tanto te quiero. –decía cerrando los ojos y acercándose más al rostro del de ojos negros.

-Pero estas ebria y…

–Estoy borracha ¿Y qué? Eso no evita que te quiera.

-Mimi. –la reprendió. –No sabes lo que dices.

-¡Si lo sé! –se defendió Tachikawa. –Quiero besarte.

Esta vez el no pudo oponer resistencia y en el fondo tampoco es que quisiera ponerla, era ese el momento justo que el había llevado tanto tiempo anhelando. Mimi en sus brazos besándolo así. Probar la miel de esos finos labios rosas que cuando se movían atraían toda su atención, llevaba desde los trece con ese sentimiento en el pecho a punto de explotarle y justo ahora podía por fin saborear la boca de la mujer que amaba. Aunque ella estuviera ebria y no fuera a recordar nada al día siguiente. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención y fue mucho para ignorarlo.

-Mimi. –la llamó. –No sabes a alcohol.

Koushiro jamás, en los años que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto más sonrojada que en ese momento, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de color escarlata y su apenada mirada viajó rápidamente al suelo haciendo obvia su vergüenza.

-Perdóname. –dijo ella muy apenada. –Era ahora o nunca, Sora y Miyako creían que ya era muchísimo tiempo el que llevaba esperando que te armaras de valor y me dijeras tus sentimientos y que yo tenía que actuar primero.

-¿Por qué no solo lo dijiste? –indagó Izzy sintiéndose avergonzado, Mimi sabía que él la quería y quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

-Ese no es mi estilo. –rezongó cruzándose de brazos. –Creí que funcionaria.

-Mimi, te hiciste la ebria por toda la noche, dijiste muchas incoherencias y… ¡Y casi te vas con unos extraños! Lo atribuí a la borrachera pero…

-¡No! –intervino ella. –No me iba a ir con ellos, solo quería verte celoso un rato…

-Pudo ser peligroso. –la reprendió él, aunque en el fondo se sentía emocionado.

-No, yo se que ningún hombre así se atrevería a hacerle algo a una chica tan linda como yo. –aseguró Mimi sonriendo ampliamente.

Frente a esa sonrisa Koushiro no pudo seguir replicando. Sin embargo se echó una carcajada imposible de acallar. Mimi volvió a poner los brazos en jarras indignada.

-No te burles de mí. –ordenó. –Solo soy una chica enamorada ¡Y desesperada!

Ante la palabra _enamorada_ Koushiro no pudo reírse más, el tomo entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Se acabó su mentira, señorita. –dijo besándola en la frente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

-No. También te diré que te amo y que no se estar sin ti. -Respondió aun con esa sonrisa en la cara. –Y que no puedes ser más perfecta.

Mimi no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió como boba, así como esas chicas torpemente enamoradas de las que ella y Sora se reían a veces. Junto más su cuerpo con el del pelirrojo y volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Como alguien dijo una vez, las noches largas siempre terminan bien.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno aqui se acabo este fic. Tal vez fue un poco corto o loco o tonto pero es que la pareja me fascina y no pude evitarlo. En fin, si ya llegaste hasta aqui ¿Puedes dejar un comentario, no? Bueno, solo si tu quieres jeje. Gracias por leer.

Saludos!


End file.
